final_frontier_25fandomcom-20200216-history
Terran Federation
The Terran Federation is the official government of Earth and its colonies. Government The Terran Federation government is divided into three separate branches. One is the executive branch, headed by a President elected by the people of the Federation as a whole. Another is the Legislative branch, which contains the Senate and is responsible for making laws in the Terran Federation. Finally, there's the Judicial branch, which is head by a Chief Justice which is appointed by the President and approved by the Legislature. Legislative Branch The Legislative branch of the Terran Federation contains the Senate and is headed by the Vice President. The senate is composed of three senators elected by the people of the colony. The function of this branch of government is to create laws. Executive Branch The Executive branch of the Terran Federation government is overseen by the President, who also serves as the Commander-in-Chief of the military, and as the head of state. The President is also responsible for setting foreign policy, he/she is the chief ambassador to other worlds and can appoint diplomatic envoys to represent Earth policy in it's foreign embassy's. The President's term of office is five years, with elections taking place in November. In the event that the President is incapacitated or killed the Vice President takes over and is sworn in for the remainder of the current term, after which the former Vice President must stand for re-election. Judicial Branch The Judicial branch of the Terran Federation is headed by a Chief Justice along with eight Associate Justices. The Chief Justice is appointed by the President and the Senate. The Supreme Court is the highest court in the government and the court of last resort. History Early History Discovery and Expansion Rise as a Great Power Xiati War and the Colonial Outbreak Triceraton War and the aftermath Great Breakout and the Gilded Age Kree War and the aftermath Draconian War Post-Draconian War Current Events Culture Every August 12th, Terran Federation citizens observe Federation Day, a patriotic holiday established in remembrance of the founding of the Federation. Language English is the de facto language. Although there is no official language at the federal level, some laws standardize English. Religion There is no prominent Terran Federation religion, with its citizens free to practice their own religious and philosophical beliefs, as protected by the Guarantees of the Constitution of the Terran Federation. Military The military of the Terran Federation has two branches, the army and the navy. Territory Colonies The Terran Federation had heavily colonized the Sol system as well as many other worlds. By 2648, the Federation had established over seventy major colonies and over 300 minor colonies. Protectorates Besides their colonies, the Terran Federation also had a few protectorates. Requirements include that the planet was to provide the Terran Federation with a quarter of planetary output in exchange for military protection and a promise not to interfere with the protectorates affairs. A single non-voting representative is also required in the senate. Protectorates include the: *Norsai *Mipasians *Huanni *Ekuna *Kevrata *Terellian *Konai-Rahn *Zaldan *